


That’s not what the Block button’s for

by DramaQkin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also the tag “as soon as im unblocked the weddings back on”, and my own personal experience, inspired by the girl who told her crush to get out of her school, no i will not write any more than 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQkin/pseuds/DramaQkin
Summary: What’s the best way to be open and vulnerable about your feelings without being open and vulnerable? Send your crush a text and block them immediately after.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 29
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi watched his best friend’s brow furrow through the screen. He thought it was funny how he could still see how deep the crease was, no matter how low the resolution got. 

“Aw, are your feelings getting you all constipated, Tsukki?” he cooed. Tsukishima glared at him. He was expecting a ‘shut up, yamaguchi’, but his friend only sighed.

“Just do it, man. Today’s your last chance.” Yamaguchi said. “Just—shoot straight, you know?”

“I’m hoping he has enough braincells to understand what I mean.” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi giggled. Hinata may be a friend, but he’ll still laugh about a light jab behind his back. He probably wouldn’t be able to do it often if Tsukishima’s confession goes well. He watched his friend pick up his phone again, and proceed to stare at the screen for a minute, again. 

It’s been a long skype call. 

“You know what,” Tsukishima said finally. “I can’t do this with you watching me.” Yamaguchi grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up. 

“Okay! Tell me all about it later, Tsukki!” 

Hinata stared at his phone in disbelief. 

**1 new message(s).**

**From: Tsukki**

You leave for Brazil today, right? 

**Hinata Shortyo:**

Yeah!! I’m about to board though! 

**Tsukki:**

Ok.

**Hinata Shortyo:**

What’s up!!!

Tsukishima’s fingers hovered over his keyboard. This has got to be the worst way to do it. But if it failed, he wouldn’t have to deal with the fallout directly. He typed as quickly as fingers allowed and hit send. After a beat, he sent another message, pressed a button, and swiftly threw his phone onto his bed.

**Tsukki:**

I like you. 

**Tsukki:**

Don’t message me again. 

_You can longer send messages to this user._

Hinata spent all twenty-six hours of his flight staring listlessly out the window, simultaneously wanting to hug and strangle Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi spent an hour laughing at his friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month but Yamaguchi still could not stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timezones are funny ;)

Yamaguchi had been laughing so loud for so long that a waiter had approached their table to check on him. He quieted down at Yachi's request, but just barely. 

How could he stop laughing? Mere moments ago, after weeks of goading from him and Yachi, Tsukishima finally unblocked Hinata. 

"It's like, midnight in Brazil right now, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said. He did not tell his friend that he had no idea what the time difference between Japan and Brazil was. He hoped Tsukishima would believe him outright.

"Yeah!" Yachi agreed. "Just think it'll be a nice thing for Hinata-kun to wake up to! You won't have to deal with this for hours."

Tsukishima only sighed. They'd been drinking for a few hours now. Yamaguchi hoped he was drunk enough to finally push through with it. He watched Tsukishima take out his phone and open the messaging app, his friend's last message still visible. Yamaguchi stifled a laugh. 

Tsukishima took a swig of his beer, and put his phone at the center of their table for all to see. They watched his thumb go over Hinata's name (Yamaguchi thought it was cute how they gave each other nicknames), then finally the 'unblock' button. Tsukishima paused for moment, and Yamaguchi was ready to poke fun at him. But Tsukishima pressed unblock and Yamaguchi and Yachi cheered. Tsukishima's phone pinged almost immediately after that.

Everything after that happened too fast. Yamaguchi could only watch as his friend stood up, face as calm as a still lake, and quickly chuck his phone out the window and into the street below. He was certain he'd never even seen Tsukishima _spike_ a ball that fast before. Yamaguchi guffawed. 

"You are ridiculous!" He told his friend between laughs. 

Miles away and eleven hours behind, Hinata's phone pinged. 

**2 unread message(s).**

**From: Tsukki**

Hinata almost dropped his phone. No way. There was no way this was happening. He quickly opened the messages, not taking the time to read them as his fingers flew over his keyboard to type a reply (who knows if Tsukishima was gonna block him again?).

**Hinata Shortyo:**

asdkkjdjbf tsuki??tsukii?? Wait dont bloc,k me agian il ike yuo

He swiftly composed another, less typo ridden message. Unfortunately, Hinata's second, proper message never made it past the text box. The send button greyed out and above it, it read:

_This user no longer exists._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt think i was gonna add another chapter but here we are. The idea refused to let me sleep and i had to get this out of my brain as soon as possible and dumped it outta my brain in two hours. Thank you very much for commenting! I'm so glad you all found the last chapter funny


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is too good at blocking, and has to let old habits go.

There's something ball-shaped approaching Tsukishima. His years as a middle blocker catch up to him, and his instincts kick in before he can think about what he's doing. He bends his knees and puts his arms up, ready to slam the ball down. The ball flies straight into his right palm, bouncing straight down with a satisfying smack. 

Tsukishima's smirk dies on his lips when he remembers where he is. The airport is quiet for a moment. Embarrassment bubbles out from him, and he quickly apologises to the people who have stopped to stare. Uniformed airport officers stare at him a little longer before leaving him be. Tsukishima looks back at the offending volleyball that humiliated him before picking it up. He wills himself not to look up immediately when a familiar voice calls his name. 

"Tsukki! Hey, over here!" 

Tsukishima stares at the volleyball in his hands like he's trying to make it explode with his mind. That was definitely Hinata. Tsukishima had quietly remade his messaging account and after a lengthy adjustment period of getting all his lost contacts back, he reached out to Hinata at exactly one in the morning, Brazilian time. Tsukishima had run multiple simulations of this exact situation in his head, and decided that dealing with Hinata's reply after six hours was better than dealing with it...so soon. Yet somehow, _somehow_ , even though it was supposed to be one in the goddamn morning in Brazil, Hinata replied immediately. 

**Hinata Shoyo:**

Do you

And that was it. Tsukishima stared at the incomplete sentence. Does he what?  What did it mean? What did it all mean? He felt his blood pressure rise, somehow, over an incomplete message. Hinata's next reply came seven hours and eighteen minutes later, by Tsukishima's estimate. 

**Hinata Shoyo:**

fells asleep!

um

do you

still feel the same way? 

The question was asked too soon, far too soon for Tsukishima's liking. He didn't think he'd get this far. 

_Tsukishima Kei is typing..._

Then, after having a thought pop into his head, he erased his long, rambling message and typed something shorter. _Just shoot straight, you know?_ Yamaguchi's advice echoes in his head as he hits send. 

**Tsukishima Kei:**

Can I call?

If you're not busy. 

Hinata's beaming face was on the screen for a ring, then two rings, and finally, he picked up. Tsukishima could not believe what he was doing, really. Calling a crush halfway around the world on a whim.  _How lame_ , he heard his high school self say. 

"Tsukki, uh, Tsukishima?" Hinata's voice flowed from the speaker, familiar and new all at once. 

"Yeah. I still...feel like that. About you." Unable to stop himself, Tsukishima quickly adds, "Shrimp." 

It's quiet for a moment, and Tsukishima almost ends the call right then and there, but there's a gasp, then a whoop, and a loud thud. 

"No takebacks? Then, I like you too, Tsukishima Kei!" 

"Don't be so loud, idiot!" Tsukishima feels himself blush and he almost cannot believe what just happened. 

"It's too late, I'm your loud idiot now!" Hinata's laugh bubbles up and out from his phone.

"Pick your phone up from where you dropped it." Tsukishima mutters. He hears people in the distance saying something along the lines of  _Oh, all that sand in your phone,_ and _Hinata don't pollute the beach with your crappy phone._

It hits Tsukishima just how far they are from each other. The reality of the distance between them presses against his chest. He presses his phone closer to his ear, trying to hear more of Hinata's giddy laughter. It fills Tsukishima's stomach with butterflies. When they both calm down enough to talk to each other, (and after Tsukishima apologizes for blocking Hinata) Tsukishima asks, "When does my loud idiot go back home?" 

The airport had no shortage of people that day. They crowd around Tsukishima again, but he has no difficulty spotting an orange mop of hair.Tsukishima tears his eyes away from the volleyball in his hand and spots Hinata. Months of video calls did not prepare him for seeing Hinata in person again. Hinata looked solid, his months of playing beach volleyball beefing him up considerably. Tsukishima made his way over to him, volleyball still in hand. 

"Only you would throw a volleyball as a greeting," he said. He held the volleyball up above his head. Hinata glances at it, a smile on his face, and before Tsukishima could blink, Hinata's launched himself up in the air. For a moment, Tsukishima thinks he's going to grab the ball out of his hand, just like he did all those years ago in high school, but Hinata's arms are around his neck instead. He feels him wrap his limbs around his torso, and Tsukishima drops the ball to support Hinata's weight on him. 

"Don't do that without warning, idiot." Tsukishima says flatly. Hinata only nuzzles his face in the crook of Tsukishima's neck before speaking. 

"I was gonna hit your dumb face with it for blocking me." Hinata says against Tsukishima's neck. "But you're too good at blocking, apparently."

Tsukishima huffs. His mind does not stop telling him how perfectly Hinata's body fits against his, after all this time, his face still sits perfectly in the crook of his neck, he's still small enough for Tsukishima to envelop completely in an embrace. 

"Welcome home," Tsukishima mutters against Hinata's hair. He feels Hinata's face heat up against his chest and he smirks.  "Okay now, get off me or I won't get your things."

"No. I'm gonna cling to my freakishly tall boyfriend for as long as I can to make sure he doesn't ghost me." 

Tsukishima accepts his penance and walks out of the airport with Hinata wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! yalls comments kept me going, haha. i hope you found this as funny as i did while writing it. getting back into writing has been difficult, but i think this helps c: also this is the last chapter but ao3 refuses to show it as such so :/

**Author's Note:**

> tsukihina nation make some noise i cant fill up the tag myself


End file.
